


Listen To

by Zatterson



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: F/M, Heavy Sarcasm, Jane and tasha fake fight, Weller and Jane are married, he wants to leave, im bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 01:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11392734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zatterson/pseuds/Zatterson
Summary: When Kurt decides to leave the fbi, Jane has other ideas.





	Listen To

"Hey Weller, will you go get the others?" Patterson asked, "I got a hit on a tattoo." Weller nodded at the scientist. "Sure," he said, walking off to the gym where the others were training. When he got to the gym, Jane and Tasha were practicing on each other. Tasha threw a hard right but Jane deflected her hit. Then, Jane kicked at the Latina's stomach, but the other girl quickly moved away. It went on like this for a while before Jane finally got Tasha on the ground. "Having fun?" Kurt asked sarcastically. "Not as much fun as you two would have together," Zapata said raising an eyebrow. "Well it's not my fault my wife is so damn gorgeous," Kurt said, putting his arm around Jane. She reached up and kissed him. "So are you just here to spectate, or do you need us?" Jane asked. "Both," Weller said smiling, "but right now Patterson needs us."

The tattoo Patterson had solved had sparked a much more dangerous mission than previously anticipated. At the end, everyone was pretty well worn and they all sported an array of bruises. But the most nerve wracking thing was the bullet Jane had almost taken to the stomach. If it hadn't have been for her body armour, she probably would have died. This lead Kurt to make a decision he had been thinking about for a while, leaving the FBI.

He decided to tell Jane as they were laying in bed together that night. "Jane, I have to tell you something," he said, rolling over to look at her. She raised an eyebrow. "What's up Kurt?" She asked, sensing the seriousness in his voice. He took a deep breath. "I've decided to leave the FBI," he said, "and I think you should too." She looked at him for a moment. "Why would you want to do that?" She asked, "your job is your life." He felt tears welling up in his eyes. "It was," he said, "but now you're my life. And I can't leave you. Or lose you. It would break my heart." She gently stroked a tear from his face. "And I know it will break your heart to leave your job. Your whole team. But if that's what you want to do, then it's not my choice to make, but you bet your ass I'm not leaving my people. We both know that's the better option." She looked at him knowingly. She had always taken the hard approach with him, knowing that was how he got stuff done, and right now, that was what he needed. He sighed."You're right. I would be lost without my job." Jane laughed. "Well the job would be lost without you."

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is written weirdly (and probably not very good either) but I like this ship a lot and can't wait to see where they go.in the new season. Comments and Kudos are appreciated.


End file.
